The instant invention is directed to a sleeper for use with a resilient flooring system and the resilient flooring system utilizing the novel sleeper.
Resilient flooring utilizing sleepers including resilient padding has long been known in the flooring industry. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,927 in which a plurality of spaced floor clips and a plurality of spaced resilient pads act to support and retain the stud. This arrangement has the drawback of being extremely time consuming because of the numerous individual members needed for assembly. Particularly cumbersome is the act of engaging the shoulders of the stud beneath the shoulders of the floor clip. Additionally, positioning the clips across the floor requires precise alignment. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,250 utilizes a plurality of elongated and staggered guide ways to receive and retain the stud. Here the stud is slipped longitudinally into the guide-way and cumbersome spring members act to urge them into position. Guide-way shoulders maintain the stud within the guide-way and limit its vertical movement. Again positioning the studs within the guide-way and positioning the stud and guide-way is a time consuming tedious process.
The instant invention has, for its object, a sleeper system which can be laid out over the base floor in a quick easy manner.
Another object of the invention is a sleeper system in which the stud may be easily positioned within the guide channel.
Another object of the invention is a sleeper system in which the stud is restrained in the guide-way against upward vertical movement while having limited downward vertical movement.
Another object of the invention is a resilient flooring system which may be constructed with uniform resiliency throughout.